Fourteen already
by FelineWithAnAttitude
Summary: Um.. with the category I don't even really know what it means but it's a good story and there will be more chapters if some bloody people comment. Thats all I want to know if someone likes it or not and its about a girl and her day anf guess what she finds out she has some pretty special tallents on that day read and review to find out :)
1. Ch 1 In the morning

**Hello all. I've been writing this story on my iPod for like a month hope you like it.**

**PS. Please review :) (I'm addicted to smiley facing I'm writing it every where here.)**

**Chapter Morning**

"Jade ,honey wake up",her mum called from outside her room. But as usual Jade didn't answer and feel back to sleep til

...

"JADE! Wake up it's seven",yelled her brother standing where her mother had stood ten minutes before.

"OK,OK I'm up you don't have to know if you woke up Jack your dead right?"She said loud enough for him to hear through the door. Waking up a bit she got sluggishly out of bed and pulled on a pair of black, faded jeans she found on the floor and a purple, long sleeved tee out of the draw. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her school stuff in. not to mention her laptop, phone and iPod she got the day before from her dad.

Before leaving her room, her safe place she stopped at her mirror behind her door started putting her short hair in a small ponytail with her fringe hanging to one side of her face.

Jade Diamond was a short girl with fair skin and shoulder length, red hair with a natural, light green strips and died green ends. Most people knew she was a sweet girl and she was nice to most people,even with her trust issues if you provoked her you'd find out she could have a very nasty attitude even when kept to a minimum .The girl known as Jade was the worlds most creative and fast comeback maker in the world well that's what her friend thought.

When done with her hair she walked to the kitchen which was down the hallway from her room. She walked in, put her bag on one of the five chairs around the table not noticing anything else with her in the kitchen and went to the fridge for breakfast but before she could grab anything she heard.

"Happy Birthday Jade Honey...Are did you forget something",she turned around to see her mum holding two smoothies which could only be Birthday smoothies and at that she smiled for the first time since waking up.

"Thanks mum I thought you forgot and went to work."Jade said not looking sad but felt it as she took her B-day, Chocolate chip smoothie.

"Well I wanted to see you guys this s'morning since I forgot last year and I wanted to make you two happy," Their mother explained looking from Jade to her twin Brother Jake who had a vanilla mustache from his smoothie to her youngest son sitting next to him.

"Um...OK ,thanks mum. So are we doing something after school?"Jake asked hoping he didn't sound as weird-ed out as he felt.

Mrs Diamond looked at all her children and saw they expected her to say something but she didn't say anything just got Jack something to eat before going to her room to get ready for work.

The Twins looked at each other and realized they had been holding their breath so they sighed and began breathing normally, both Jade and Jake didn't really want to spend the afternoon with their mother .She was a workaholic and they had gotten used to it so when she didn't act like a mum that it made them fret they liked her when she didn't meddle with their lives and make them feel embarrassed about everything.

Jake looked at his watch,it said 7:45 ,he couldn't believe forty five minutes had past since he when to wake up his sister and they didn't have to leave til at least eight.

So he thought of either annoying her and getting his ass yelled at and kicked or start a conversation where he would only get yelled at ...Probably .But what about, OK well Jade was a chocoholic and he didn't know much else about her and for a second he felt sad as they were twins and should be extra close but no and he moved on to another thought. He was addicted to wizz fizzes...Na she wont wanna talk about that .Um... Jack's hey what about Jack he was Jake's own brother but he don't know anything about him well he'll talk to him tomorrow so...

"Hey Jade I don't get it how do you eat that brown stuff you call Heaven?"Jake said knowing he was going to get an earful about how chocolate was heaven on earth or something like that from his sister.

He smiled he loved the way he could and would wind her up but she just sighed and said."Jake do you really want to have one of these 'debates'?You know how I love Chocolates and I know how you don't so can we just leave it at that?"

Jake was to say the least was surprised by the reaction he got. He didn't really think his sister to be that civilized ,since well the two had had that same 'debate' ever day since they could talk.

"Uh...Who are you and what have you done with my sister?She always haves this 'debate' with me, every morning actually."He wasn't joking he really didn't think that highly of her.

"Jake stop being stupid I'm still your sister even if i don't what to fight with you today. Anyway I think we're too old for this 'debate' can't we find something else to fight over."Jade said with an emphasis on debate since it was more like a fight then anything else.

With that she put her glass in the sink and left the kitchen so she wouldn't hurt her brother too bad they did have school.

She mumbled to herself quietly while rubbing the bridge of her nose to warn of a head ache caused by the annoying ball of brother in the kitchen. She didn't understand he only started talking and she wanted to kill him.

Jade checked the clock above the lounge which said 8:15,'time to go',she thought to herself. Then she called it out to her brother and walked out the door of there apartment in downtown Jump after grabbing her bag with Jake and Jack behind her.

The two dropped him off at Jump City Elementary on the way.

"Wonder what stuffs gonna happen at school since its our birthday."Jake said once again trying to start a conversation.

"I've got a feeling it wont be good if you don't shut up,you jinxed us you idiot", she yelled turning on her knew she that was kinda mean but come on he was the one who woke her up that day and she was still a little grouchy but that soon left her as they made their way to school.

**What do you think just drabble stuff i made up review. i welcome criticism I'm trying to get better :)**

**PSS .I really think I'm addicted to smiles I'm getting scared is their like a smiles anonymous. well anyway bye.**


	2. Ch 2 school

**Hello chapter two is here and I want to be crazy for this chapter so DON'T judge me . ALRIGHT? Yes? Good :).**

**Damn it what's with me and those smileys :( but moving on here you go :)**

**Phoenix:stop worryin 'bout some stupid smileys I'm getting sick of it.**

**Um...Who are you?**

**Phoenix:A friend now on with show. She doesn't own Jump city the setting or Cyborg who might make an appearance.**

**Chapter two At school.**

"Ashlee","Annie","Rose", Jade squealed their names and hugged them when she saw them at the school gate. Ashlee was so rubbing off on her ,before they met Jade would have never done that.

"Happy birthday Jade.", the three said with the words in different orders to make them original.

"Thanks, so you guys gunn'a make it this weekend.",she asked looking at them with a hopeful smile but still looking was always doubtful when it came to her friends. Trust issues. So it was always Annie's job to be confident for Jade and the much shyer Rose.

"Of course we're coming Jade, don't get all stressed out."Annie almost yelled patting Jade's back, being a comforting overly confident.

Jade smiled again with her friends their she knew that this was going to be the best birthday she had in years and with that she followed her friend to class. After her first three classes: English, PE theory and music as well as two happy birthday songs .One of which only her friends sang it was recess.

The made it to the grass behind the music room you could hear people playing guitar in the wind. "So what'd you mum pack on such a special day like today and what you get?",Ashlee said in her light British accent excitedly get straight to the point.

"Uh", Jade said. "A muffin and a muesli bar and I got an IPod from my dad but mum hasn't given us hers yet." Jade said answering both guestions and getting out her IPod.

"OH.",Rose said finally getting in the conversation."Why hasn't your mum given you your present yet".

"I don't really know maybe it's something big or she wants me and Jake to have more time to play with her present but I really don't know. Like yeah, she's my mum and all but we don't really know each other very well.", Jade answered with a small amount of sadness in her voice.

"Oh.", Was all her friends could say. They hadn't see her this sad since well ever, she was always upbeat and happy. Jade wasn't the one to get upset over little things.

"Well moving on, what do you guys have next?", Jade said pushing the sad thoughts to the back of her mind to cry about later and putting on a mask for her friends.

They all knew what she was doing but didn't push it any longer that's what a sleepover is for.

"Yo, Green heard it's you birthday.", Jade heard behind her, she instantly knew who it was.

"It's Jade and didn't know you were smart enough to know Jade is Green.",She said turning to see Grace an enemy of her's getting mad at how Jade just shrugged of the name with an insult.

The girl with blonde hair and brown eye's looked at Jade, mad, how was it that it only took her seconds to think up a come back."Whatever, so what did your brother do this time. He's on the grass getting his but kicked at the moment.", Grace said with her posse giggling behind her.

"Him and his big mouth.", Jade muttered for everyone to hear getting up and pushing past Grace who wasn't smirking anymore. Jade had almost knocked her over.' the shorty's strong' Grace thought.

The Grass.

Jade looked over the grass with eyes of a hawk, finding her Jake in a 'private' corner of the grass. After making her way there she saw that her brother was at least fighting back." Move it or loose it", Jake heard his sister screech as older boys moved out of her way, he smirked she was probably was gun'a give someone a black eye and it wasn't gun'a be him.

"Ooh your sister came to save the cry baby", One of the bullies taunted, but it didn't work Jake just let an evil smile taint his expression.

"Who you callin' a cry baby i ain't the one cryin'", He said all he got were confused expressions from the bullies until Jade kicked the one that called him a cry baby in the jewels and he started bawling his eyes out.

Jake cringed but let it go 'cause the guy had deserved it but still he knew that hurt and it hurt bad. He thought for a second as they walked away from the bullies ' i guess i was wrong she didn't give anyone a black eye but ooh she probably bruised his jewel enough'.

" What the hell did you do?",she asked glaring at her brother.

He shivered even if she was his sister he wasn't immune to her glares." They came at ME, Jade. I didn't do anything OK.".

Jade took a deep breath she didn't need to take her anger out on him." You right, I'm sorry just, just... You know".

His eyes widened they never brought this up it hurt to much." Jade don't i understand, it OK i'm not mad please don't start this again. Those guys already think I'm a cry baby i don't want them seeing me actually cry ".

She took another deep breath, Understanding completely. It was weird sometimes they were strangers with the same DNA and sometimes they were best friend that understood everything that spilled out each others mouth.

"Come on, let go i"- **GROWL **- the two spun their heads around to stare at a black, growling Hell hound. They both held back a girly scream at the sight of it instead Jake grabbed his sisters hand and ran in the opposite direction of the hound but the thing gave chase.


End file.
